Change
by Stormbringer the Mistwolf
Summary: The fight against Voldemort has been hard for Ginny and Harry. But these things will change...
1. Chapter 1

Change

**Ginny's POV. This is in their 5****th**** and 7****th**** years and I know that's not when the DE's burn down the house in the movie. But that's how my story is. I also change the ending. Deal with it! H/G**

"Harry it's okay. They got away this time, but in the end we can defeat them." I said. The Death Eaters had just gotten away after they burned down the Burrow. I took his hand and gently squeezed it. After a few minutes he squeezed back.

"Gin, why do they always take what I love? It's like the scientist say 'History is doomed to repeat itself' I'm so sick of it!" he told me angrily. I had no idea what a scientist was, but that was a pretty harsh but true statement. But I couldn't really think too much right now anyway. The Burrow was being consumed by flames. My only home, gone in a minute. The orange flames licked at the higher rooms and brightened the night. Someone wrapped me in their arms. I looked up to see smoldering emerald green eyes.

_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets _

_What you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history_

_And you're getting sick of it_

"It's okay Gin," he whispered. I nodded and held onto him. He was the only thing left. I knew my mother and brothers had gotten out okay, but Harry had stayed with me. Instead of going off to find the Death Eaters.

"Gin, we will get them back. And when we do, you can take down as many as you want with that amazing Bat-Boggy Hex of yours," he said while gently running his hands through my fingers. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Harry I'm glad you stayed." I told him. He kissed my forehead.

"These things will change Ginny. We will win," he breathed into my hair.

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Will fall down_

_Its revolution_

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We'll sing hallelujah, oh_

[5 Months Later]

"Harry!" I cried. We were in the Department of Mysteries. Some filthy Death Eater had her arm around me in a chokehold. My ankle was broken, so I wasn't really fighting back.

"Give me the prophecy, boy. Or you will watch your friends die! Starting with your girlfriend." shouted Lucious Malfoy, which turned into a smirk as Harry's face went pale. Malfoy Senior smirked at me, even though I wasn't Harry's official girlfriend, the whole school kind of knew we were sort of dating. Harry looked around the circular room, pain anger and anguish in his eyes. He looked at each of his friends in turn, meeting my eyes last even though I was right in front of him. The fury in his eyes was enormous.

"Harry! Don't give it to him!" I cried, tears flowing down my cheeks. The dirty woman tightened her grip on me, but I couldn't feel anything anymore. The pain in my ankle was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. The jade eyes boy looked at me. His hand with the orb prophecy, slowly surrendered it to the snake. Lucious Malfoy grabbed for it eagerly.

"Noooooo!" I cried, before feeling a sharp pain in my head, and everything went black.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight_

_When the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Found things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

"Ginny. Gin," someone called in the darkness. Everything was black and I couldn't see a thing. My ankle throbbed with pain, but I had to bare it. Harry was more important. I cracked one eye, then the other open, to find two emerald eyes staring back at me from a pale face. I slowly reached out to see if he was real. I touched his cheek, soft and wet with tears. He took my hand and moved it to his lips, where he pressed a tender kiss to each knuckle.

"It's me Gin. I'm alive. I'm here," he whispered in broken sentences. I saw Ron holding up an unconscious Hermione behind him. I sat up and rested my forehead against his. Our breath mixed together.

"Did they-?" I started. Harry shook his head, no.

"Oh Harry," I cried. "Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't we just run away from it all?" I looked deep into his eyes and found the answer. We couldn't run because some how, some way, we were going to win.

_You can walk away_

_Say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eye_

_Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Will fall down_

_Its revolution_

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We'll sing hallelujah, oh_

[The Last Battle]

I watched as every witch and wizard who was still able to fight stood up and gathered around Harry and I. I was holding onto his arm tightly. The army of the good side was gathered in the Room of Requirements waiting to see what Harry would do. Would he give himself up to Voldemort? Would he stay and help us fight?

"I'm leaving. I've got to confront him." he said at last. I started crying silently, my shoulders shaking slightly. I knew he most likely wouldn't return. People came up to us and wished him the best of luck, until I pulled him aside into a corner of the room.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," I whispered. He shook his head.

"Yes I do Ginny. Or else you and everyone else are going to die. I'd rather it be me than all these people. And I wont let that happen!" he told me sternly. He took me in his lap. I cried even harder into his already dirt stained shirt, my tears mixing with the blood. He lifted my chin up so I looked into his fathomless emerald green eyes

"Ginny, if I don't see you again, I just want you to know that I love you. I care about you, more than I even love Ron and Hermione, and they're my best friends!" he hugged me to his chest tightly, speaking the words into my hair. I pushed my self around and he fell against the wall. I brought my lips down on his and snogged him like there was no tomorrow, because for us there might not be. His one hand grasped mine and the other stroked my hair. I ran my fingers through his matted, messy raven hair.

"I love you Harry. And we are going to see each other again. I know we are." I whispered in his ear as we stood up. He kissed me lingeringly one last time and gave me one last hug.

"I love you too, Ginny. Goodbye." He stepped away from me and walked proudly out of the room to meet his enemy.

_Tonight we'll stand _

_Get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for _

_All these years_

"Harry!" I cried. He lay there in Hagrid's giant arms, dead. Tears slid down my face like rivers, carving tears into my dirt encrusted cheeks. He wasn't dead! He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! We were going to get married, have kids, have a family.

Ron and Hermione held me back, even though I could see Hermione struggling not to let go and run over to him herself. She was also in tears. "Let me go!" I cried, trying to free myself from their grasps. 'He's dead!' kept running though my mind, but I couldn't accept the fact. He was alive, I would feel it if he wasn't.

We walked back into the now devastated Dining Hall and Tom Riddle called out for all to hear "I have killed your precious Potter! There is no one to save you now!" He smirked and I felt fury well up inside me. I pointed my wand at him. I focused all my thought of Harry, all my love for Harry into the tip of my wand. Into one simple spell that would end the snake's reign of terror forever.

"Avada Kadavera!" I cried and a golden light shot out of my wand… but the curse's light was usually green. Then it did something really uncanny. It shot out and morphed into the form of Harry on his broomstick, like when he was a Seeker searching for the snitch; and this time Tom Riddle was that little golden ball. His whole body was like golden fire. He turned to me, winked, and flew towards Tom Riddle. He charged straight through him.

"Weasley!" he shrieked before slumping to the ground dead. I had killed the most hated dark wizard in history. Little old me. 'I will defeat him because I have one thing he doesn't have.' Harry had told me this summer at the Burrow, before it was destroyed. That thing Tom didn't have, was me.

I just stared at the place where Tom had been just a few minutes ago; now it was just an empty carcass. I was still in shock, but I ran over to Harry. He was covered in blood, which I hope wasn't his, and grime. Tears flew down my cheeks as I pressed my face into her unclean shirt. Up, down, up down. He was alive!

"Ginny? Where's Tom? What happened?" came a whispered voice. I looked down at the boy who was my whole world. Emerald eyes met mine and fresh tears fell. I kissed him deeply and broke away. He was breathing heavily, but so was I after that amazing kiss. He reached up and wiped off my tears. I took his hand and brought it to my chest, to my heart.

"It's me Harry. I'm alive. I'm here. And we won."

_The battle was long_

_It was the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up_

_Champions tonight_

I put my forehead to his. Our breath mixed together and I could feel the love radiating off of him like rays from the sun.

"Harry!" came a shriek from behind me. Hermione ran and hugged The Boy Who Lived…Twice tightly. Ron came up and held out his hand for his best mate. The black haired boy sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Ginny was bloody brilliant! She killed Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed proudly and Harry looked at me, surprised. I hung my head in embarrassment, my hair creating a curtain hiding my face.

"I think she did something to the Killing Curse to make it turn into a golden Harry." Hermione said thoughtfully. Her arms were wrapped around Ron and both of their faces had a rosy red tint. I would have to ask her about _that _later.

"I put all my thoughts, feelings, and hopes about Harry into my wand. I think I made a kind of patrones. It was filled with love." I said, hugging Harry to me.

"This is correct Miss Weasley. You made the Amora Patrones. The love protector. It was what Harry's mom used to protect him, only in a different way, seeing as she was already dead. Love concurs all even in death." Professor McGonagall came up behind Hermione and Ron. "Why don't you four take a walk outside.? It's going to be a little hectic in here now."

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?_

"Harry what are we going to do now? The war's over, we won." I asked Harry. We were sitting inside the leaves of a weeping willow by the lake. It created a sort of a room type thing. My head was on his now clean chest. The Boy Who Lived Twice was running his fingers through my hair.

"We can still do a lot Ginny," he said. Suddenly he pulled me up and he stood in front of me. Harry Potter bent down on one knee. His other hand reached out, palm up, and I took his hand.

"Ginny Weasley, I've known you since we saw each other at King's Cross in my first year. You had an unbelievably annoying crush on me," he started and I could feel my face heating up. "When you came to Hogwarts, you still had that obsession with me. But you were fierce and wild. When I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets I didn't think of you as Ron's sister, like you might have thought I did, I just saw you as Ginny." He took a breath and ploughed on.

"The years went by and you transformed into a beautiful young woman. I thought you had gotten over me by the way you were dating other guys. But when I saw you with them I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I passed if off as brotherly affections for you, as if my reaction was like Ron's." I had to laugh at this. He smiled and continued.

"But it was jealousy. I wanted to be the one holding you, the one snogging you senseless." My face reddened even more. "And I finally got you Ginny. The fiercest, most courageous girl in the world was mine. I couldn't really call you mine, because if I did you would have killed me, you know because you can't be owned by anyone. But there was no denying it, you were, and hopefully still are, my Ginny."

He pulled out a box from his pocket. Opening it up he showed me what was contained inside. Resting on a velvet patch in the middle of the box was a golden band with one emerald set between two small fire agates (probably representing my hair and fiery temper). I gasped. The ring was beautiful. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

_The walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Fell down_

_It's a revolution_

_Throw your hands up_

_Cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

I jumped into his arms. Crashing my lips onto his, I pulled him down on top of me. We got tangled up in each other. When out snogging session was done, and we were both gasping for breath, I only whispered one word.

"Yes."

**So there you have it! My second H/G song-fic. I'm doing a poll on what the next song-fic should be so please vote! I have two songs for each pairing (except Justin with Juliet/Teddy, which makes it an X-over). Hope to see the results soon!**


	2. AN

Dear Loyal Readers,

I have recently gotten a Twitter account for my fanfiction followers. If you would like to be the first to know of any updates or new stories posted, please feel free to follow me. If you have a Twitter I would be glad to follow you and see what you as a Fanfiction writer up to!

Sincerely,

Stormbringer the Mistwolf

Be heard! Be proud! Be strong!


End file.
